Eternal Autumn
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: When hidden attractions start to arise, what complications come with it? Will they be able to lay aside past differences and start to truly accept each other?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Out of special request from a friend of mine, I decided to post this for her. She really wanted this up. So I decided to comply. ^_^ This is during the end of their high school life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Thank you to all who read and review! ^_^**

**Dedication: Dedication goes out to PhoenixDiamond, for being a truly wonderful friend and sticking right by my side through everything. Thank you so much, Phoenix! **

**Enjoy! **

XXX

Rustles of blankets filled the quiet room as a young boy twisted and turned in a pathetic attempt to find comfort amongst the soft sheets. Small rays of sunshine broke through the parts in the curtains, making lilac eyes squeeze shut tighter.

"Mm…" Groaning in discomfort, a slender hand reached up to wearily brushed away moonstruck locks. "It's far too early for a civilized person to be awake…"

Harsh bangs brought him from his sleep induced stupor with a nasty groan. "Point in case…that damn cat…" Rolling over, he slammed his fist against the wall in warning. Blissful silence filled the room once again…ahh there was that peace and quiet.

As his eyelids began to drift back into dreamland, a steady pounding pulled them right back. "Yo'! You damn rat! You'd better open this door!" That voice….that damn voice that was the source of all hell for him. In many ways.

Gnashing his teeth together in frustration, Yuki threw his sheets aside. Storming to the door, he tore it free from it's spot, his mouth set in a frustrated line. If looks could kill, Kyo would be laying on the floor right now, having a heart attack.

"What. Is. It?" Forcing himself to clamp down the urge to yell, Yuki realized that Tohru was standing nearby. A pleasant smile tilted his lips as he nodded his head in greeting towards her.

Lips curling in a distasteful snarl, Kyo jerked his head in irritation, his orange locks already soaked with sweat. "What kind of nerve do you have, you damn bastard? Distractin' me while I'm doing my workouts!"

"At an ungodly hour in the morning, you stupid cat." Brushing past the foolish boy, he hurried for the stairs in an attempt to flee from the impending fight. It was far too early for him to be wasting his energy.

A timid voice made his movements freeze up, "Uhm, actually Yuki…it's about noon. I was just coming to get you to see if you wanted to wake up and have some lunch…" Twisting her hands together fretfully, brown eyes shimmered with a pool of worry. "I'm sorry if that would have bothered you…"

Yuki flashed her a sweet smile, ruffling his slender fingers through his already messy hair. "Of course not, Miss. Honda. I should have been up anyways. Thank you very much for the concern. What will be having for lunch?"

Eyes springing back to life, Tohru happily scurried to his side, her voice fluttery with joy. "I was thinking something simple...maybe some dumplings?" Their footsteps were slowly fading as they disappeared from view.

"Sounds absolutely delicious." Finally their voices faded enough as they disappeared downstairs, unaware that they had forgotten Kyo where he was.

Veins popped free from his neck as he clenched his hands into irritated fists. That damn rat thinking he could just walk away like that? Feeling his temper flaring, he couldn't control his mouth as he let loose a holler, "You get back here you scrawny rat! Don't you think you can walk away from me like that!"

Silence filled the house, occasionally broken by frustrated panting. Slowly the anger began to ebb away, being replaced by an uncomfortable feeling. A twisting sensation that knotted his stomach and made his jaw set. Why wasn't he being answered?

Ah, why did he care? Jerking his hand, he roughly shoved his hands in his pockets, enjoying the soft feel of the fabric against his hands. So what if Yuki didn't reply? What did he care? So what if Yuki hadn't been replying to half his comments anymore? So what did it matter?

Carmine eyes drifted to stare out the nearby window, watching as the birds fluttered by. Stepping over, he casually pushed the screen aside and leaned far out, letting the breeze kiss his skin in passing. Inhaling, he took in the sweet scents of Autumn.

Feeling his body fall into a relaxed state, he did nothing to stop it. He stared straight ahead at the turning leaves. Autumn had to be one of the best seasons for him, a season of relaxation and a time when he could be outside without dying of heat or cold.

His eyes drifted shut, ears picking up on every noise. Birds sang beautiful songs nearby, almost in harmony with each other's notes. The soft laughter of Tohru as she worked on lunch…the nearby chatter of woodland animals….

"Rather peaceful, isn't it?" A dramatic sigh snapped Kyo free from his fantasy world. Snapping his eyes to the side with a nasty glare, he set his mouth in a hard frown.

"Yeah, whatever. It's just the outdoors. Nothin' special." Grumbling, he folded his arms and leaned away from the tempting sight outside.

A frustrated sigh filled the air as Shigure too pulled himself inside. "Really now, Kyo. Must you be so moody? You were obviously enjoying the sights…" He knew damn well it was dangerous to push Kyo's buttons, but he could never resist.

"I was not!" Hair rising in true cat fashion, a little growl pushed past his lips. "Mind your own business, you sick pervert!"

Looking truly affronted, Shigure threw his hands in the dramatically. "I? A pervert? How could you Kyo! I am only just a curious and untamed soul! I hardly classify that as a pervert. I have much more class than that of you."

"What?" Both males headed for the stairs to race each other down to lunch. They weren't about to let each other have first dibs on that delicious food.

"Oh don't lie to me!" A sneaky smile worked its way on the dog's lips. "I know what you were thinking, you were thinking of Tohru in one of them frilly little maid outfits, weren't you?" Closing his eyes and dropping his arms to his side, black hair waved as he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Really now, Kyo. I had hoped you would have more manners."

Feeling multiple veins work their free from his temples, Kyo wished right then and there some freak accident would happen and Shigure would drop dead right on the spot. How dare that bastard?

"Ah! No defense for yourself, I see? Then you truly are guilty! Don't worry Kyo, I know the mind is a hard thing to control, and Tohru is quite a lovely thing isn't she?" A sudden thump on the back of his head sent him crashing to the floor.

Stepping right on his back and continuing his trek ahead, Kyo kept his face straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge the creature at his feet. "Like I said. You sick bastard."

XXX

The peacefulness of the room settled down on the group like a heavy blanket. Each person was steadily working on their own pieces of lunch, not a word being said.

Unaware he was being stared at, Yuki continued to enjoy his meal in pure bliss as red eyes seemed to unconsciously trail every movement he made.

Robotically picking up pieces of dumpling and pushing them in his mouth, Kyo's mind was taking travels around his own little world. Unaware he was doing anything out of the ordinary, he reached over and picked up Tohru's tea glass and took a gulp.

"Kyo…?" The bubble around him popped in just a word. Casting her a glance, a slender orange eyebrow lifted in a silent question. "You took my tea…"

Looking down in surprise, he quickly set it back into place, aware of the snickers coming from the other end of the table. What was even worse was the purple eyes watching him with curiosity. Another unfamiliar feeling bubbled in his stomach.

Lowering his eyes to his food, he let a little "Sorry…" mumble past his lips as he set his chopsticks aside.

"Pay more attention next time." Yuki said calmly as he continued to eat his food, not even wincing when a crashing sound ensued. Then silence…making him look up to see what was wrong, only to find the space completely empty.

Slender fingers picked up the broken dishes, making them shake with her unsteady hand. "Poor Kyo…he seems so troubled lately. Like something's on his mind…he didn't even finish his dinner." Pushing herself up, Tohru hurried out of the room, fawn brown braid bouncing behind her.

Feeling hard gray eyes staring at him, Yuki cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It's impolite to stare, you know?" Why was his stomach churning in such a manner? Why did it feel like he had done something wrong?

"It's rather strange," Lowering his eyes to stare over the rim of his glasses, Shigure cast him a curious glance.

"You're rather strange. What's your question?" Lowering his own food, orchid eyes locked onto stormy and the showdown began.

A smile pulled the dog's lips in an upward direction, "It seems Kyo is getting rather distressed when you insult or ignore him. Why do you think that is?" Not even waiting for an answer, he rocked back and folded his hands together. "Can it be there is something there, that even you don't want to admit?"

Clamping his jaw in a hard set, his whole body tensed in irritation. Jumping up from his spot on the floor, he swiftly turned on his heel and stormed for the door. "How dare you suggest a ludicrous idea. You should see a professional for those fantasies you have."

As his turned the corner, he heard the mockery in Shigure's voice as it floated back to him, "Am I really being ludicrous? Or is it you, Yuki, who is being foolish?"

Racing up the stairs, he skipped every other one and sped off towards his room. Slamming the door shut, he thumped his back against it and slid to the floor, a weak sigh brushing past his mouth. Why had that comment irritated him so much? There obviously wasn't anything there…

Sliding his feet towards him and letting his head drop to his knees, he let his mind wander. Was there something more than what he thought? Why was it he couldn't seem to get thoughts of Kyo free from his mind?

A steady beating against his chest made him shudder in horror. No. There was just no way. He had no feelings of anything special towards that stupid cat. He never had, never would.

Silver locks fell against his forehead as he lifted his head up and stared straight ahead. "Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is out of ordinary." Giving himself a mental shake, he forced himself to his feet.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

XXX

Feeling the rough wood scratching into his back, Kyo didn't even bother moving. He kept his back pressed against the tree as he stared off into the trees.

Frustrated feline growls shook his chest. "This is so stupid. Why am I being so damn weak!" Slamming his fist into the dirt, he watched as it sprayed up into the air in a nearly beautiful arc. Dropping his head back, he felt it thump against the tree.

Silence descended upon him, even the birds had stopped singing. Did they think him foolish too? Hell, he felt foolish. He couldn't control any of his feelings, and it downright pissed him off. And being pissed off pissed him off even more.

A soft twittering made his eyes cast upwards in an almost envious glare. The little bird of a soft brown plumage titled its head back and forth, soft chirrups breaking the quiet air.

"What? Are you laughing at me too? Get out of here! Get out of HERE!" Scooping up an acorn from the ground, he chucked it up at the bird, watching as it fluttered away, squawking in terror.

Hearing clumsy footsteps approaching nearby, a frustrated sigh puffed out. Why the hell did she have to follow? Didn't she realize she was going to make the situation worse?

"Kyo…?" Timidly lowering herself onto the ground beside him, she watched him worriedly as he tensed up a bit more.

"What is it?" He never could get mad at her enough to flip out. Some part of him felt like a true bastard when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Before you ask, I'm fine." He grumbled, waving his hand in irritation.

When he received only silence in answer, he began to hope she would get up and just go. Maybe he had finally pissed her off, and she would finally let him rest…

"Is there something you need to talk about?" She sounded honestly sincere as she stared at him, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. How in the world can someone have such a big heart?

Heaving yet another frustrated sigh, he shook his head. "No. I just came out here to relax. Don't you have something else to be doing?" Sending her a frozen glare he kept his butt planted right where it was. He wasn't in the mood to deal today…

In response, he received a rather timid smile. "The autumn is rather pretty isn't it? Mom always enjoyed the autumn. I always thought it was sad…because everything was dying…but mom always would say, 'it also shows the sign of rebirth'…." Trailing off in memory lane, she let herself fall into a stupor.

Rolling his eyes in agitation, he reached out and bopped the top of her head lightly. "So what's your point?"

"Oh! My point!" She straightened up and gave him a steady look. "My point is that I now think of autumn as the time when things can change and start over. You should too." Without another word, she pushed herself from the ground and headed off towards the house.

Vermillion irises followed her every movement, face nearly lax in shock. Had she just…? Furrowing his eyebrows in irritation, he let his lips curl back in a snarl. "A rebirth for what?"

The soft twittering returned, glaring up to the trees above him, Kyo stared right at the annoying creature. It was no wonder why cats ate these things. But his mind didn't stay there for long, as yet again the same question brushed past his lips.

"A rebirth for what…?"

XXX

A.N. Well…that's all I have for now! Whatcha think? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. And here is chapter 2! Enjoy! Sorry I took so long to get this up, I caught a cold and then some things just popped up, so I fell behind. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers! ^_^**

XXX

Soft whispers of wind ruffled orange locks, kissing his skin with the barest of touches. Not a single thing broke his concentration as he acted out each rhythmic punch into the air, occasionally jutting out his leg to stretch the muscles.

Carmine eyes were focused, slender auburn eyebrows narrowed in determination as he attempted to master every single move.

Nearby, resting in the shade of the porch, lilac shaded eyes intently focused on the book grasped in his fingers. He too, had a look of determination upon his face…a determination to finish this ending and find out what happened to the main character.

Soft hums came from the nearby open window as Tohru worked on cleaning up the kitchen, signaling this was a rather peaceful day for the group.

A sweet voice broke the peaceful silence, "Oh dear…I need to go shopping…" The fridge door was popped open to reveal shelves of nothing. The only thing left in place was a bowl half filled with miso soup that had unfortunately gotten shoved to the back and was covered by a thin layer of mold.

Tohru couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped her mouth as she pulled it free from the fridge, a sweat-drop working its way down her forehead.

"Mmm…how delicious!" Leaning over her shoulder, smoky gray eyes stared at the contents of the bowl. "But it is rather short in supply, is there enough to feed all of us?" A thump in the back head caused a yelp to spring forth.

"Honestly Shigure, can you go one day without making yourself look like a total idiot?" Plucking the bowl from Tohru's fingers, Yuki walked over towards the door.

"What are you doing, Yuki! Don't tell me you are going to waste that delicious food! Oh I how I have taught you better! There are starving people everywhere that would die for that food!"

Lavender eyes rolled towards the sky in irritation. "Yes, they WOULD die if they ate this." Stepping out onto the porch, he tilted the bowl so it splashed against the dirt.

The sudden splash of liquid to ground broke the cat free from his trance. Shaking himself he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the messy puddle on the ground. "What the hell was this?" Did he dare go near? The putrid green color of it made him rather sick to his stomach…

"Your dinner. Eat up." Turning on his heel, Yuki kept his face straight as he disappeared back into the house. "When you're done with your meal, you can come help Miss. Honda and I with the shopping."

Eye twitching in irritation, Kyo felt his hand tightening to a fist. "Why should I help you, you damn rat?" Hopping onto the porch, he followed the rat's footsteps into the kitchen, glancing at Tohru as she took the money from Shigure.

"Don't think of it as helping me. Think of it as helping Miss. Honda, you stupid cat." Slipping his shoes on, Yuki straightened up and met Kyo's glare head on. Something about that serious expression caused an unsettling feeling in Kyo's stomach.

Turning his face away, he shoved his hands in his pockets, grumbles of irritation working free from his mouth. "Let's just get this over with." Turning quickly, he worked his way from the house and for the road. Anything to not walk with that rat.

Tilting his head back, he let his eyes drift towards the sky. Puffy white clouds floating over the rich colors of the autumn trees. His hardened brow melted to form a soft expression, that of contentment as he admired nature at its purest.

Soft footsteps padding behind him made him cast a glance over his shoulder. Refusing to let a smile touch his lips, he stepped aside and let Tohru step up beside him. "Where's that damn Yuki?" Shifting his eyes to her face, he slowed his pace to match hers.

"He is a bit behind us, he knew you need to talk to me." She cast a sweet smile in his direction.

A little jolt shook Kyo's stomach, did Yuki really know that? Was Yuki really that concerned about him…? Shaking his head, he let a scowl touch his lip. Probably just a coincidence, or perhaps Tohru was the one who knew and just told Yuki that…it was too much to ask for. And why did he care anyways? So what if Yuki was or wasn't concerned?

Soft touching on his arm made him cut short his thoughts, ruby eyes locked onto worried sapphire. Silent questions filled the air between them.

Letting his eyes slip shut, Kyo let a little chuckle free from his mouth. Reaching up, he bopped the top of her head gently. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself-" A little yelp snapped his eyes open, a his expression flattened out when he saw Tohru on her knees on the ground.

Breathing out a frustrated sigh, he grabbed her arm and hauled her up. "You tripped, didn't you?"

Brushing her knees free from dirt, she laughed a little. "Oh it was nothing! Just a little hole in the dirt, I didn't see it until I was already stepping into it."

"Like I said. Worry about yourself, idiot." Not even bothering to check and make sure she was okay, he shoved his hands back in his pockets and continued along. "Better go back and give that rat some company, he's not used to being alone, that pretty boy…" Sharp pain cut him from his tirade as a rock whacked the back of his head before dropping to the ground.

Brushing past, Yuki kept a calm expression on his face as he continued down the road.

"What was that for, you damn bastard?" Reaching up to touch the back of his head, he felt a warm kiss of blood. That damn rat made him bleed!

"For not knowing when to shut up. Come along, Miss. Honda, I have a feeling it's going to rain today. I'd hate for us to be caught out in it." Casting her a small smile, he offered his arm like a true gentleman.

A bright smile lit up her features as she hooked her arm through his. Once settled into rhythm beside him, she cast a worried look over her shoulder, biting her lip when she saw Kyo hunched over slightly, his hands deep in his pockets, a small frown marring his features.

"Kyo!" Snapping his eyes up, he looked surprised when he saw her offer her hand out to him, an inviting smile on her lips. "It's no fun to walk alone!"

Sliding his eyes over, he locked onto Yuki's indifferent face as he cast a glance over his shoulder at him. Feeling that familiar jolt in his stomach, Kyo let a frustrated sigh break free.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Stepping forward, he jutted out his arm in less than graceful copy of Yuki, his cheeks tinting pink as she giggled in delight and looped her other arm through his.

The trio walked in peaceful silence, Tohru kept a happy smile plastered on her face as she looked directly ahead. But she wasn't unaware of the little glances the two males kept casting each other. Those just increased her smile.

Things appeared to be looking up…one small baby step at a time.

XXX

Thunder crashed, shaking the entire house from its core. The power had long since flashed out, the mechanical whirring of the radio filled the silent room as Kyo tried desperately to hone in on a station that would give him a report.

Three sets of eyes watched his desperate attempts, finally locking in on the right signal, a scratchy voice filled the room.

"_This is a severe weather advisory for all those of the southern Japan region. The weather warning is active until tomorrow morning. Residents are asked to stay indoors at all times until the worst has passed…" _

The steady whirring refilled the room. Sighing in irritation, Kyo clicked the button to off. "That's just great. That means the power's gonna be out until tomorrow. What are we supposed to do about dinner?"

"I guess we just go hungry tonight, poor Kyo, will you survive without one meal?" Folding his arms in his sleeves, Shigure rocked back and cast Kyo a glance.

Slamming his fist against the floor, the cat's frame shook with anger. Gritting his teeth, he tossed his head and sent a glare at Shigure. "Don't you start, you stupid dog…" Pushing himself from the floor, he left the room.

Placing his chin in his hand, Yuki looked at Shigure calmly. "Must you always antagonize him? One of these days, he really is going to blow, and then you won't have a house left."

"He just irritates me some days." Standing up gracefully from the floor, Shigure cast a pleasant smile down at Tohru. "Come, let's go see if we can find some candles to brighten this place up. Shall we?"

When the room was filled with the silence again, Yuki found himself staring at nothing in the darkness. He just stared as he listened to the faint footsteps and the mumbled voices as the two searched the house for means of lights.

Finding his thoughts straying to the cat, he did nothing to stop them. Why was it that he was finding it harder and harder to stay mad at that stupid boy for anything he did? He found it difficult to even go a day without letting his mind drift to what was going on with him.

Where WERE they going? Such useless questions…such useless thoughts. Finding himself falling deeper into the pits of thoughts, his mind drifted even further down…down to the part of his mind he kept locked up.

Violet eyes slowly started to slip closed, letting the young man drift off into dreamland.

_XXX_

_Darkness shrouded the room, the soft fabric of the kimono that he wore was the only comfort he had. He felt his body shaking with desperation…with fear. His hands were sore and bloodied with the useless attempts to free himself from the darkness._

_Terrified child's eyes stayed locked on the door as he waited for the impending evil that was soon to come through. The darkness swallowed everything, all his happiness, all his joy…all of it. Swallowed that up and replaced it with deadly fear. _

_Finally, the soft swoosh of the door made his eyes glaze over with permanent fear. "Yuki…." That voice was sickly sweet, and made Yuki's whole body freeze up in terror. "Yuki, I have brought you some food." Why did he try to sound to kind…? _

"_I'm not hungry…" He whimpered, pulling his legs closer to him, he attempted to seek comfort from the soft feel of his clothes. _

"_But you must eat…you must eat or you will get weak and sicker…" Kneeling down before him, the clatter of dishes against a tray made the boy flinch back and scramble away from the only source of horror in his life. _

"_Please…I want to see sunlight…can you please let me out?" His voice was nothing more than weak whisper as he kept shifting his glance towards the door, if he could just get there…_

_Feeling a cold hand wrap around his wrist, tears began to pour from his eyes. "Please…please don't touch me…please…" He knew he had to get out of there, yanking at his wrist, he tried to pull it free from the icy grasp that had ahold of him. _

"_Why do you fear me so? You know I'm not going to hurt you…" That voice…so sweet and disgusting and full of promises that he would easily break. _

"_You liar!" Yuki sobbed out, desperately kicking his feet to shuffle backwards. He felt the smooth wall hit his back and a hiccup broke his steady sobs. He could go no further, he could run no further…_

_He was trapped. _

_A soft sigh reached his ears, and the scratch of the tray being drug against the floor alerted him that the food was being brought back. "Why not just eat one bite? I'd hate to have to force you to eat it."_

_Clamping his jaw shut, Yuki gave one lost shot at his desperate attempt at freedom. If he couldn't get out of here, he was going to starve himself to death. He would rather die than suffer in this room any longer than he had to. _

"_Tsk tsk, you must be stubborn. I'm trying to offer you some good food so you can stay healthy and strong, and yet you still refuse to eat it. That's a bad thing to do, Yuki. You should know better than to do bad things, it gets you in trouble." The soft brushing of fabric against the floor alerted the rat that his enemy was standing up. _

_His eyes widened in pure fear as he knew what was about to be retrieved. "No…please no! I'll eat! Please don't hurt me!" _

_Hearing the familiar cabinet door click open, a terrified scream rose from his throat. "No! I'll eat! Don't hurt me! Help!" His screams increased as he heard the soft swish of someone approaching him…_

XXX

Soft shakes drove the nightmare back into place, sitting up with a grunt of shock, Yuki reached up and rubbed his forehead. "What happened…?"

"Yuki…you were dreaming…" Tohru's soft voice reached his ears, the soft glow of candle light revealing her concerned face. "You were whimpering a lot and you kept saying no…did you have a nightmare, Yuki?"

With his mind still off in dreamland, Yuki gave a dazed mumbled reply of, "Yes…"

Shigure's voice broke through the trance, "Was it about what I think it was about?" The dog stood overhead, his arms folded in his sleeves, a black eyebrow quirked in curiosity as he looked down at Yuki.

Slowly, silver hair waved back and forth as Yuki nodded and stood up, his legs shaking. "Yes, it was." Feeling frustration bubble up in his system, he turned and headed for the door to leave. "I'm going to go to bed." The steady thump in his skull alerted him that a headache was on it's way.

"You need to stop thinking on those past memories, Yuki. It's time you let them go." Keeping his voice cool, Shigure realized how cruel that sounded, but it was time the boy gave up all those past memories. He held onto them far too tightly…

A sharp glare prevented him from saying anything further. "Do not make it easier than it sounds, Shigure." With that, Yuki turned the corner and headed for the stairs.

XXX

Keeping himself stuck in the corner, Kyo kept his eyes down casted towards the floor as he heard Yuki disappear upstairs. Was he still suffering from those memories? Did he still think on them?

Stepping out into the light, he set his hardened glare on Shigure. "He's right, you know." His voice was icy cold flint, not even making Shigure flinch in terror from it. It only made his own expression harden in distaste.

"Since when have you defended Yuki?" The bitter spark of anger clashed between the two males as they attempted to keep themselves from totally losing all control of their emotions.

"I'm not defending that damn rat. I'm just telling you the truth. He's right. You make it sound so easy, don't compare what happened to us with what happened to you, Shigure." Turning on his heel, he headed for the stairs, after Yuki, totally aware of the frightened blue eyes following his steps.

Amused chuckles caused him to freeze in his place, "What's so damn funny?"

"How ridiculous you are. You are obviously denying feelings that you cannot hide from even the blindest person. Why do you deny so much?" Casting his smoldering eyes up to meeting the back of Kyo's head, a malicious smile kissed his lips. "Or could it be that you are afraid of being rejected, yet again?"

Feeling his whole body shaking in rage, Kyo took off in a dead sprint, past the stairs he raced for the door, grabbing a thin jacket he was out the door in a mere second.

The rain splattered his face, sending frozen shocks of pain all through his body. His footsteps squelched in the mud, sending up sprays of dirty water, completely destroying his pants as he raced away from the house.

Damn Yuki for making him feel these strange emotions, damn that stupid rat for causing him to feel so weak and pathetic! Why couldn't he just stop feeling this way! Why was he feeling the strong need to protect that damn fool from everyone?

Turning his course, he took to running through the trees, pants of frustration bursting forth as he raced through the underbrush and straight into the heart of the trees. The steady pounding of the rain ceased as the thick canopy of leaves protected him from the harshest of the blows.

Finally, his pounding footsteps slowed to a steady walk. Finally that walk slowed to a stand still as he stood, getting steady dripped on by the breaking through rain.

Slamming his fist into the nearby tree, he sunk down to his knees and dropped his forehead to the leaf covered forest floor. "What the hell is wrong with me?" His cry echoed through the forest, but heard by no one other than himself.

He received no answer. Only the heavy silence and steady tap of the rain was the hearer to his pleas.

XXX

Stormy blue eyes were locked right onto the dog as he sat, leaned back against the wall. His head tilted to the side, black locks covering his face. "I apologize, Tohru. What I said was uncalled for…"

Even more scary than Yuki's frozen face, even more frightening than Kyo's deadly rage…he received a stony silence from Tohru. He couldn't even look at her now.

"I am just frustrated by those two. It's clear they have some things they need to sort out…clear that they have some feeling that they need to work through…so why aren't they?" He knew that Tohru was probably for the first time in her life, very angry at him…so when he received a soft reply, he couldn't help but look over in shock.

"It's not always easy for everyone to say what they're feeling. Mom used to always tell me that you can't force people to tell you something they don't want to…that you have to wait until they are ready to tell you when they aren't afraid." Folding her hands on her lap, she cast her eyes towards the floor, letting chocolate brown locks cover her face.

"That's…that's why when it comes to them…we can't force them to say things they aren't even sure of. Yuki…and Kyo…both need to come to terms with their own emotions before they can admit what they are feeling."

Lifting her blue eyes up, Tohru locked eyes with a pair of lavender eyes hidden in the shadows of the hallway. Making a small smile touch her lips, she looked back over at Shigure. "We'll have to wait until they are ready…"

Staring at her intently, Shigure watched as the flicker of the candle cast shadows over her face. A small smile touched his lips as he pushed himself up and approached her. Placing a hand on her head, he ruffled it gently, enjoying the little giggle of happiness that came from her.

"What would we do without you, Tohru? You keep us all from doing crazy things." Removing his hand, he headed for the hallway, perfectly aware that Yuki was hanging in the shadows.

Once Shigure's soft footsteps faded from the room, Yuki stepped back into the light, clad in his blue pajama shorts and button up top. He found himself staring at her, curiosity tilting his features. "What did you mean that we have to come to term to our own emotions?" His mind imagined the orange haired boy with a fiery expression, making him jerk his head in irritation.

Why on Earth would he be thinking of that cat at this moment?

Silence was his only answer as Tohru pushed herself from the ground and headed from the room, she just cast him a small smile. "You will find out soon enough…" She knew better than to try to convince him of things he wasn't ready to be convinced of.

Confused eyes followed her movements as she climbed the stairs to her room. "Uhm…Miss. Honda, thank you…thank you for….defending us." Awkwardly shuffling his feet, he looked to the side and waited for her to reply.

Casting a look over her shoulder, she let a beam grace her features. "You're welcome…are you coming to bed?"

"In a bit…I think I'm going to stay up for a bit…" His eyes shifted towards the door, subconsciously biting his lip in worry as he wondered where that stupid cat had run off to.

Seeing him in his own world, Tohru decided to let him be. Whispering a soft goodnight, she disappeared into the upstairs hallway as Yuki drifted towards the living room to take a seat and wait.

A flash of lightning brought light to the room as Yuki sat, listening to the thunder crash and shake the frame of the house. He once again found his thoughts drifting to Kyo…wondering where he was…had he run through the entire forest? Had he stayed nearby?

Finding his thoughts tracing through every memory he had ever had since coming to this house, Yuki didn't make them stop. A part of him didn't want to…but he still couldn't help but feel that strange sense of rejection. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Kyo?

Why couldn't he stop thinking of that dark past he had had? Why were these thoughts interconnected? Was it a warning for him? A warning for him to watch out for Kyo? And what did Tohru mean that they had to come to term with their emotions? He was sure he was in term with his own emotions…

Hearing the door sliding free from his place, he glanced up and immediately found himself standing as he stared at the cat, face red with cold, body dripping with freezing water, clothes splattered with muddy splotches…

"Damn…rat…" Stumbling forward into the room, Kyo's body crashed to the ground, his body slipping him into an unconscious state.

Standing above him, staring down at him with wide eyes, Yuki felt something stirring in his gut. Refusing to dwell on the stirring, he let a sight breath past his mouth as he reached down and hauled Kyo up from the floor.

Dragging him across the room and down the hall, he started up the stairs, realizing his pajama's were soaking wet with mud and icy rain water. Dragging the boy into his room, he set Kyo on the bed, and went to retrieve some clean clothes for him.

Quickly changing him without being too personal, he tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper and worked the covers around him, realizing how cold he was, shivers were racking the boy's body, even in his sleep.

Slowly sinking down onto the edge of the bed, Yuki placed the back of his hand on his forehead, flinching when he realized Kyo had a fever. Shaking his head in irritation, he stood up to go fetch another blanket, a nearly affectionate "Stupid cat…" was left in his place.

A small smile tilted Kyo's lips in his sleep, but these two had a long way to go. Though subconsciously accepting their growing feelings, these boys couldn't accept them consciously. It was as Tohru said, these two still had to come to terms…

And Yuki still had to heal from the past scars, as did Kyo. Yuki had to learn to accept others without any fear or doubt…and Kyo had to learn to not fear rejection any longer.

This was only the first step of a very long journey for the two.

XXX

A.N. Well, it was quickly proof-read with a few minor adjustments! So here it is! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
